Luigi Fioravanti vs. Arthur Guseinov
The first round began and they touched gloves. Fioravanti blocked a spinning back kick. Guseinov stuffed a single to the clinch. Fioravanti kneed the body. They broke out. Four thirty-five. Luigi blocked a side kick there. He blocked a high kick and another. Guseinov landed a blocked spinning heel kick towards the face. Four fifteen. Luigi blocked a high kick. Four minutes as Guseinov missed a spinning back kick. Luigi was stalking him. They clinched after Luigi slipped a hook. Three thirty-five. Luigi worked a double and got it to half-guard. Guseinov was tying Luigi up well. Nope! Luigi mounted! Three fifteen as Guseinov escaped out the back and landed a blocked high kick and a body kick. Three minutes. Guseinov faked the spin there well. Luigi reacted. Luigi blocked a spinning back kick, ate a left hand and dropped. Guseinov missed an illegal soccer kick and the ref stepped in to pause it and the clock paused at 2:40. Oh the soccer kick was mainly blocked by Luigi's hand but still. They continued. Guseinov missed a spinning back kick. Two thirty-five. Luigi was stalking and pressing forward. Two fifteen as Luigi got another easy single to guard and landed a left hand. Luigi landed a big right and had the back in a scramble. Two minutes as Guseinov worked for a kimura. He rolled and Luigi stepped over into north-south. Wow. Luigi worked a kimura now himself. One thirty-five. He stepped over further for an armbar attempt but Guseinov escaped giving up the back. He stood and Luigi stuffed a single. Luigi blocked a high kick and a spinning back kick. One fifteen. Guseinov kneed the body as they clinched. Luigi kneed the body. Guseinov seemed wnded. He kneed the body regardless in reply. Thirty-five. The ref broke them apart there. Thirty as they touched gloves. Luigi landed a leg kick and ate an inside leg kick there. Fifteen. Luigi stuffed a double easily to the clinch. The first round ended. 10-9 Fioravanti. The second round began and they touched gloves. Luigi caught a high kick but Guseinov stuffed the single attempt to the clinch. Guseinov reversed a trip to mount landing two rights. Luigi regained butterfly guard nicely. Four thirty-five. Guseinov stood landing a left hook as Luigi stood. Luigi got the standing back and tripped Guseinov. He quickly got both hooks with four fifteen. He landed seven right hammerfists. Four minutes. He turned to mount. He stepped over for an armbar. Three thirty-five as he landed a right and a left hammerfist. He landed three right hammerfists to the body there. Guseinov escaped kneeing the body as they stood and he swung and landed with a left hook and a body kick and a left hook and missed a knee. Three fifteen. Luigi seems unphased. That's great. They exchanged and clinched. Three minutes. Luigi kneed the body twice there. Fioravanti kneed the leg. Two thirty-five. He kneed the leg twice there and then again. He worked for a double and got it, he had the back. Three lefts in under. Two more. Two fifteen. Three more lefts got through. Two minutes with another pair of left hands. The ref stood them up and moved them to the center in the same position actually. Guseinov worked towards a kimura. He went for it. Luigi turned on top to half-guard landing a right. He mounted smoothly. One thirty-five. Fioravanti landed eight shoulder strike with one fifteen. Three more. Guseinov turned into an armbar and escaped eating an upkick. One minute as Guseinov kicked the leg. And again after a bit. Thirty-five. The ref stood Luigi up. Guseinov offered the glove touch and missed a spinning back kick. What a cheap move. Bitch. They clinched. Fifteen. Luigi worked a double and got it to side control. He landed three right hammerfists as the second round ended. 10-9 Luigi once again. The third round began. Guseinov missed a spinning back fist and they clinched. Guseinov reversed a trip on top to guard. Four thirty. Fioravanti worked the open guard from the bottom. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Luigi tied Guseinov up. The ref stood them up. Luigi blocked a high spinning back kick. Luigi got the standing back tossing Guseinov down. He landed three lefts and got one hook in. Three thirty-five. Luigi landed a left hammerfist. He got the other hook. Four or five right hammerfists to the left ear. Three fifteen as he turned to mount. Five right hammerfists. Back to the back mount here. Nine lefts in under. Three minutes. Luigi landed four big rights and Guseinov turned to mount. Luigi landed a pair of rights. Two thirty-five. Luigi stepped over for an armbar. He landed five left hammerfists. He went for the armbar. Guseinov escaped landing a pair of rights and standing. Two fifteen. They scrambled and Luigi got a double to guard. He passed quickly to half-guard. He easily mounted with two minutes. Luigi landed a right elbow. Both men were tired here. One thirty-five remaining as Luigi worked a kimura. He went to side control working it. One fifteen remaining. Luigi still had that arm isolated working on it patiently. One minute as Guseinov turned on top to guard nicely. The ref stood them up pretty quickly. Nope he's just moving them to the center. Guseinov's nose is bleeding and he looks dazed. The clock was paused at thirty-eight so the doctor could wipe the blood away. It was a little cut on the bridge of the nose. They continued in the same position. Thirty-five remaining. Fifteen. Guseinov missed a big right. Luigi worked a shit-ton of palm strikes from the bottom. The third round ended. 10-9 Luigi solidly. Guseinov seemed exhausted and sore in his corner. Luigi was patiently pacing side to side conversing with his corner. The announcement came out that there would be a fourth round in the fight. Wow nice ring girl. Buy her some tits though. The fourth round began and they touched gloves. Luigi dodged a spinning back fist and got a single into half-guard. Guseinov wriggled through the ropes and the ref took them to the center. Guseinov was exhausted. Luigi landed two lefts and four more. He mounted and landed a right. Guseinov gave up the back with both hooks with four thirty-five. Luigi had the choke and Guseinov tapped nearly immediately. The crowd applauded.